The development of electronic technology has led to the proliferation and integration of various electronic devices in modern society. The functionality typically provided by stationary computing devices is now available in mobile and even handheld devices. This evolution has led to users becoming reliant upon their electronics for personal and/or business-related transactions. For example, users may interact with family, friends, business associates, clients, customers, etc., access financial records, conduct financial transactions such as transfers, purchases, etc., transmit data that may contain information of a sensitive and/or confidential nature (e.g., such as personal identification information, home or work contact information, account numbers, etc.), etc. Some of the information needed to perform the above activities may be stored on the user's device, and thus, may present an attractive target to those that may intend wrongdoing with such information. For example, unknown parties may attempt to access a device to obtain sensitive or confidential information about the user for use in the theft and/or misuse of the user's assets, identity theft, discrediting the user, learning the regular schedule and/or current whereabouts of the user, etc.
Various software solutions have been devised to prevent unauthorized access to devices. These software solutions are typically implemented at the same privilege level as the operating system of the device, and thus, may be vulnerable to attacks from malicious software (malware) on the device operating at a higher privilege level. As software developers attempt to strengthen their defenses against being compromised, attackers continue to devise means of compromising these defenses by introducing malicious code at lower levels within the operational hierarchy of the device. For example, malware such as rootkits may attack a device at a higher privilege level than existing malware detection and/or protection measures can accommodate. To combat this threat, equipment manufacturers are beginning to develop hardware-based protection schemes implemented at the lowest operational level/highest privilege level of a device. These protection measures may be designed to provide a secure operating environment in the device by deploying when device operations initiate. However, the integration of such low-level protection measures with existing/emerging operating systems may prove problematic without special provisions.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.